Catch Me If You Can
by Raven-2010
Summary: The kamis send Inutaisho back, he watches Inu's group, before making his presence known he & Sessh play tricks on & torment Inu, Sessh notices his father's change he's become a pervy wise ass joker. By Pclark & me, comedy romance LEMONS, Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemom**

Inutaisho is sent back by the kamis, he wants Kag as his mate, he's ooc, pervy, and a joker, in this fic, for laughs, Inutaisho/Kag

**Catch Me If You Can**

**By Raven 2010 and Pclark May 9 2011**

**Waking sleeping dogs, the kamis gift, second chance at life, a taiyoukai's return**

The kami's wanting Sugimi Taisho to have a second chance, and live the life he was robbed of, planned to send him back to the earthly plain, and he'd walk amongst the living once again. So they went to work on their joint venture and woke the sleeping taiyoukai from his eternal slumber

"Awake Sugimi Taisho lord of the west" the lead kami said

"Hah? What? Who? Sugimi questioned

"It is I Yoshimori lead kami" he said

"Uh oh, I remember you guys the 7 kami's, you Yoshimori, Kenshin, Sato, Nakemaru, Kenji, Juro, and Daichi" have you come to torture me like you did in the good old days? Sugimi wisecracked

"No naughty as always dog, we've come to give you a second chance" Juro teased

"Second chance" what is this second chance you speak of, and for what? Sugimi asked

"And naughty dog you say, naughty dogs have more fun"

"To be a new born pup again" Kenshin the wise ass of the group of kami's responded "A second chance at life you pesky dog" he ragged

"Ooooo do I get a harem to? Sugimi joked "Ha, ha, ha do I?"

"No you perverted dog" Daichi said

"Well what the hell do you pains in the butt expect? I haven't had any since I died, duh" Sugimi teased "And I'm not bucking for monk hood, you know"

"You'll have to find your own female" Sato replied "Or lock it up"

"Sniff, sniff, cheap fuckers" Sugimi joked "You break my wittle heart" he ragged

"You know Sugimi if you slam that thing of yours between two rocks that'll cure your problem" Nakemaru ragged

"Hey Crazymaru you go slam your own, leave mine alone, he's got lots to do, lost time and fun to make up for"

"Ok pain in the ass dog, time to go back" Nakemaru said

"Yes mother I promise to be a good boy" Sugimi joked "Humorless kami" he wise cracked

In the blink of an eye Sugimi was back on earth, laying on the ground, only there was one big difference he was as naked as the day he was born, and mentally swore revenge on Nakemaru. He rose to his feet, and stood staring up to the heavens, he was already dreaming of the many things he could do in the name of vengeance

"Hehehe, smart ass dog" Nakemaru said

"Thanks, thanks a lot for nothing, naked, of all the rotten things to do you send me back naked, damn you Nakemaru I will get you for this if it's the last thing I do" Sugimi promised

"Humorless god hah" Nakemaru said "Ok spoiled brat here you are, now say I'm humorless"

In a flash Sugimi was fully clothed once again "Gee thanks dad" Sugimi ragged

**Pranked, letting it all hang out, adamant barage **

The wind shifted carrying and a very familiar scent hit his nose that of his youngest pup, Sugimi followed his nose to the source of the scent, he decided that he would lay back watch and wait before making his presence known. He chose his spot not far from the village, he wanted to see what kind of man his son grew up to be, he did not expect the entertainment he was about to get next

"Oi wench you ain't going back, every time you go I have to come get you because you take to long" Inuyasha scolded

"Does he not know how to speak to a woman? Sugimi mentally asked, while he smacked his forehead with an open palm

"I want to go see my family, plus your precious ramen is getting low" Kagome said

"What is this ramen? Sugimi thought

"Listen wench every fucking time you go to that time of yours you take all day, if not longer to get your ass back here" Inuyasha complained "Then I have to go and get you"

"Shit at this rate he'll never get laid" Sugimi thought "Hm wonder does he know what to do with it? And that it has another use besides peeing through?

"Inuyasha? Kagome called sweetly

"Yeah what?

"_**Siiiiit" **_she said, crash "You dick, 1 your not my damn father, _**sit**_, 2 why the hell don't you stop acting like a selfish ,self centered, egotistical, arrogant, spoiled asshole, _**sit? **_3 don't you have a lump of clay to be chasing? Kagome yelled

"Gods I love this girl already" Sugimi thought "Now it's my turn I've got to have some fun it's been centuries" he thought rubbing his hands together

Sugimi made himself invisible, masked his scent, and aura, he snuck into the village, Inuyasha was about to start another of his rants, Sugimi waited just when he opened his mouth to start, Sugimi reached out took hold of, and rubbed his ears. The poor hanyou's eyes went wide, and confusion covered his face

"Eeeeeeeee" what the fuck? Inuyasha screeched, before he could get his next word out Sugimi blew in his ears "Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed "Ghost, there's something here"

"Inuyasha have you been drinking sake? Kagome asked

"My friend there is nothing there, I do not see or sense an aura or presence, because I'd see an aura" Miroku commented, though he suspected otherwise

"Yup he's hallucinating, bitching and ranting do tend to have adverse affects" Sango teased

"What? Fuck you one and all" Inuyasha snapped "And kiss my ass to"

"Nice language" Sugimi thought

Next Inuyasha felt his hakama being yanked down, it fell down around his ankles, then his fundoshi was grabbed pulled and he was spun around in circles. He was finally able to stop "Ohhhhh, I think I'm gonna puke" he said "See you bastards now tell me I'm hallucinating, the asshole who's doing this shit is about to die" he bellowed

"Asshole am I" hah? Sugimi thought "Note to self must paddle pups ass"

Just when Inuyasha finished pulling his hakama up, again his hakama was pulled down this time fundoshi and all, leaving him standing there with nothing on except his birthday suit from the waist down

"Eeeeeeek, Inuyasha put that thing away we don't want to see it" Sango shrieked

"Oh the horror, my eyes, my eyes" Kagome ragged "My gods he's huge" she thought

"Good gods have you no shame? Gruesome" Miroku joked

Inuyasha quickly clamped his hands over his manhood. Then swiftly pulled his hakama and fundoshi up "See I told you idiots somebody was here" Inuyasha barked

"Yeah right" Kagome Sango and Miroku all said in the same breath

"Assholes, I am surrounded by assholes" Inuyasha snapped "Come out and face me ya butt licker" Inuyasha bellowed then swiped his claws trying to hit what aver it was

"Why does he never learn? Sugimi said "Butt licker ay"

Inuyasha then felt an arm wrap around his waist, he was bent over and got spanked "You dick head, wussy, cheap wench. let go, I'll kill you" he yelled, then swiped his claws, he was abruptly dropped on his face "Son of a bitch, where are you?"

"Hehehe if he only knew what was coming next" Sugimi thought "I just know he's going to try it"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, held it up the tip of the blade pointing to the sky " Lets see you escape this you fucker" he cockily said "Adamant barage"

Sugimi who had his hand on the sword handle above Inuyasha's, Immediately pulled it down to the ground at the same time Inuyasha had called the adamant barrage. Sugimi jumped back fast, just before the adamant left the sword, hit the ground, and bounced up, hitting the unfortunate hanyou, jabbing him in the butt, and other places

"I love this" Miroku thought

"Yeeeeeeeow" Inuyasha screamed, adamant stuck out of his butt like porcupine needles "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Make it stop, make it stop" he whined

"Hah you ass, you called adamant barrage trying to get this imaginary phantom of yours, not thinking how when it rained down we would have all got caught in it, and been jabbed all over" Kagome scolded

"So your own shit came back and bit you right on the ass" Sango said, "Serves you right

"It ain't no imaginary phantom, it's real, and attacking me" Inuyasha bit out "A lot of help you useless idiots are"

Next Sugimi who had fallen on his ass laughing, and would learn a secret **"Sit" **Kagome said, crash Inuyasha went down, then she bolted to and jumped into the well, he watched as the wells light swallowed her and she disappeared into the time slip

"Interesting" Sugimi thought "Hm time travel"

"Kagome wench get back here" Inuyasha yelled, got up and ran to the well

"Oh this is to good to resist" Sugimi thought, Inuyasha went to jump in then hit the barrier Sugimi had put up "Smart ass, ignorant pup"

"What the fuck" Inuyasha roared, then punched the barrier, next he tried the barrier breaking power of his sword, and was thrown back "Son of a bitch"

"Hehehe, aw poor numb nuts doesn't like his gift. Makes my little heart break" Sugimi thought, and laughed

**Who took my ramen? Welcome back, kiss my feet, Sesshoumaru's gift**

Hours later Kagome returned, and put two big full bags down, Inuyasha caught her scent and bolted to the well "Wench what the fuck? You go through the damn well and put up a barrier" he barked

"What the hell are you talking about? I went through the well nothing more" Kagome snapped

"Bullshit, you weren't gone but a minute I tried to go through the well and got thrown back" so why'd ya do it Ka-go-me?

Realizing that there probably was another being there, and that it was messing with him she smirked "Inu-ya-sha did you ever stop to think that the well might be pissed off at you? Hm?

"What wench are you insane? It ain't human, or demon" so how the hell could it be pissed off? It does not have feelings"

"You don't know that, why it's probably very much alive" she ragged

"Ooooooo you give me a headache, and make my brain bleed" he said while gripping fist full's of his hair "Damn wenches are all insane"

"Awww that's alright my fluffy puppy I wont tell anyone your going nuts" Kagome said, rubbed then scratched behind one of his ears

"Kagome will you stop treating me like a dog, and I'm not a damn fluffy puppy" he protested

"Ahem, you are half Inu so technically you are half dog, woof, woof" she ragged

"That's right an Inu" Inuyasha griped

"Yes genius, and Inu in Japanese means dog" doesn't it? Kagome wisecracked

"Fuck I forgot about that" Inuyasha thought "Yeah so" and your point being?

"Gods the boy has rust for brains, if I ever entered there to explore I'd die from rust poisoning" Sugimi thought

Kagome made ramen and Sugimi very much liked what he was smelling, he was happy to know what ramen was, Inuyasha was eagerly awaiting the ramen., a wicked grin crossed Sugimi's face, he patiently waited the ramen was served. Just when Inuyasha was about to dig in his ramen was gone, first shock covered his face, then anger took over fast, and it started, while Sugimi sat under a tree enjoying this new tasty food he watched his pup

"Ramen, gone" who? What? Where? How? _**Whyyyyy? **_He screeched "If you jerks tell me you didn't see that I swear I'm gonna kill every last one of you" he hollered, hearing that Miroku ,Sango, and Kagome wanted revenge

"Wow Inuyasha I did not know you could eat that fast, this tops and breaks all your past records for eating speed" Miroku razzed

"Damn Inuyasha did you stop to breath between bites? Sango ragged

"Some people are so greedy" Kagome teased "You ate your ramen, and your just saying that to try and get more"

"Asssssssholes" Inuyasha screamed, so I gotta go hungry because some fucking phantom took my freaking food"

"Awww, the poor puppy is throwing a tantrum" Kagome ragged

""I ain't no damn puppy wench, damn you people make me sick, screw you" Inuyasha snapped, then stopped off, when he was gone they all cracked up

Next Sugimi felt a tap on his shoulder, and at the same time "Boo" he turned to look

"Gods damn it Sesshoumaru don't do that shit" are you trying to send me back to the afterlife a second time? Sugimi said

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed "It is fun to watch little brother being nailed by the little priestess, and to witness his friends torment him" Is it not father?

"Yesss" Sugimi said in a sneaky tone of voice "You know Sesshoumaru your brother will never get laid" I wonder does he know that, that thing has another use besides pissing through?

"It would seem not" Sesshoumaru replied "Keep watch if prince Kouga comes by you'll see little brothers jealousy, and possessiveness come out fast, it is fun to watch"

"Hm, tell me son I heard the miko mention something about your brother chasing something clay" what is that all about?

"Ah yes the clay miko" Sesshoumaru answered

"Clay miko?

"Yes father it is a sick tale indeed" Sesshoumaru answered, then told his father all about Kikyo

"Sick" Sugimi said "And after she arrowed him to a tree, as well as numerous betrayals he still clings to the bitch, eeew disgusting"

"Yes father I'm afraid so"

"Huh, guess the boy doesn't like warm live pussy" Sugimi said with a smirk, loving the look of shock on Sesshoumaru's face at hearing him speak in such a way "What? It's true"

"Father you have changed much, but not in a bad way. Some how I sense a pervy side to you"

"Who me? Well I haven't had any since I died, and the minute I find an eligible female that draws my attention I am going to ride her all night long" Sugimi replied in a lecherous tone, along with a lecherous smile

"Father you are indeed a hentai, and welcome back"

"I know, so true, and thank you"

"Father look the wolf prince approaches" Sesshoumaru stated

Kouga skidded to a halt "Hey everybody" he greeted, then took Kagome's hands "How's my woman?

"Fine" and you? Kagome responded

"Great now that I see you"

"He is a romantic" Sugimi commented

"That he is" Sesshoumaru replied "Now watch how little brother makes an ass of himself"

"Hey ya mangy wolf get your hands off Kagome" Inuyasha snapped

"Ah shut up dog breath" Kouga retorted

"Smelly wolf" Inuyasha said

"Ya well at least I know what to do with a woman" Kouga shot back

"Whoa good one" Sugimi said, then he and Sesshoumaru laughed their asses off

"Yeah right" Inuyasha said "Knowing and doing are two different things"

"As if you'd know ya clay chaser, eeew, made of clay bones and earth gross" Kouga ragged "Or should I say corpse humper? Hehehe" Kouga needled "Mutt face you're a disgrace to the Inu race"

"Flea bag let go of Kagome now and I won't kill you"

"Observe son" Sugimi told Sesshoumaru "Wait for it, wait for it"

Inuyasha charged at Kouga "Si" Kagome started but didn't get to finish

Suddenly Inuyasha did a face plant, but this time was different after he landed his lips were on the top of Kougas foot, Kouga saw the opportunity an could not resist "Father you are positively evil, and sadistic as ever, if not more so" Sesshoumaru said

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru" Sugimi replied

"Well mutt face I see you finally learned how to respect, and treat royalty" Kouga ragged

"Eeew, wolf foot, hope I don't die" Inuyasha complained, then spit on the ground

"Why Inuyasha I'm surprised to see you worship at lord Kouga's feet" Miroku teased

"Fuck you monk, and smelly wolf"

"Yes he's finally developed discipline" Sango added

"That's my good fluffy puppy" Kagome razzed

"Fluffy puppy? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes son it's the miko's name for him, it seems to really rile Inuyasha to no end, hehehe" Sugimi told him

"Interesting, I must remember that one" Sesshoumaru said

"Gods damn it Kagome I already told you I ain't no freaking puppy, and I'm damn sure not fluffy" Inuyasha bit "Sesshoumaru's fluffy with that fur and all he wears"

"I shall kill him one day" Sesshoumaru told Sugimi "No wait that'd be to merciful"

"Yes son let your victim live, but torture the crap out of them" Sugimi wisecracked

"Hm good point, now my turn"

"All yours Sesshoumaru" Sugimi said

Inuyasha got up and was about to lunge for Kouga, then he suddenly felt a breeze "Ahhhhhhh" he screamed "What? Where? How? Who?

Yup there was Inuyasha whose clothes had suddenly turned into fur pelts, but short the bottom part barely covered his butt and front, and the top half was just a strip that covered his chest. It was like a female ookami's clothes, a gift from Sesshoumaru, wide eyed Inuyasha was beet red up to his ears, then he growled in fury, Sango Miroku Kagome and Kouga laughed their asses off

"Hey sexy" Kouga needled, just to piss the hanyou off

"Lovely lady will you bear my child? Miroku ragged "Ten or, maybe twenty"

"Wow nice legs, bet the boys love em" Kagome teased "Fluffy your so cute"

"Such a pretty puppy" Sango teased"

"Sesshoumaru you sick twisted deranged dog you" Sugimi got out between laughs

"Yes, and I inherited it from you father"

"_**Bastaaaaards" **_Inuyasha bellowed "I told you somebody's here fucking with me, and all you shit weeds can do is rag on me"

"There, there now fluffy calm down" Kagome razzed, Inuyasha stomped off

Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi were laughing their asses off, Sesshoumaru leaned against Sugimi for support to keep from falling over, and laughed so hard their sides were aching "Is it not fun to torment your brother? Sugimi asked "It is now officially my favorite sport"

"Fa, father y, you are still the same sick sadistic bastard you a, always were" Sesshoumaru managed to get out

'Really? I must have been possessed, I don't remember a thing" Sugimi joked

**Big brothers nasty fun, father's back, tormenting the hanyou**

Sugimi was nearly ready to reveal himself but first he wanted to wait just a little while longer, he wanted to have more fun before he did. He also wanted to observe his sons pack, understand, familiarize himself with, and get used to them, then he'd be prepared for anything to come

Sesshoumaru decided he wanted to have some fun, so he came to the village to play his new and favorite game torture little brother "Oi bastard what the hell do you want?

"Oh boy here we go" Sugimi thought

"Halfwit I mean half breed, I will tell you if and when I feel like it, if not then you'll never know" will you? Sesshoumaru replied

"Oh cut the shit asshole and tell me what the fuck you want already"

"Sesshoumaru always was a professional nut buster" Sugimi thought

"Tell me lord imbecile" did you go to school to learn how to be so brainlessly stupid? Or were you born that way? Sesshoumaru insulted

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha screamed, then put his hand on tetsuseiga's hilt

"Tell me little brother I see you always grab, and hold onto tetsuseiga's hilt" Is it because you lack something elsewhere?

"Shit that was hitting below the belt, but it is hilarious" Sugimi said to himself, and laughed

"Why you, you son of a bitch" Inuyasha yelled

"I am saddened to hear you speak of your mother in such a vile way" Sesshoumaru said

"Good coming from a nutless she dog" Inuyasha retorted

"Damn I sired two deranged pups, but they are quite entertaining" Sugimi thought

"Your nutless" why little brother don't you think you should keep secrets like that to yourself? Guess you won't be siring any pups" Sesshoumaru needled

"Bastaaaaard, now you die"

Inuyasha drew his sword and was about to go after Sesshoumaru with it, when Kagome came out after hearing her foul mouthed hanyou companion screaming, is what drew her attention, he was using his usual colorful language. She looked on in disbelief, then looking at Sesshoumaru she shook her head

"What? He started it" Inuyasha said

"Huh, Inuyasha I heard your mouth first which means you started it" not Sesshoumaru

"Fine take flufflys side" Inuyasha said in a whiney childish voice, then tried to lunge at Sesshoumru with his sword

"Sit" Kagome said, and in that instant Sesshoumaru took tetsuseiga and spanked Inuyasha's butt with it

"Yeeeow, Sesshoumaru when I get up you die" Inuyasha threatened

"Little brother you should never make promises you cannot keep"

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I help you with whatever it is you need? Kagome asked

"Yes miko" he said with a smirk, wanting to torture Inuyasha more Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up in his arms "Come miko we need a place to be alone" he said, then readied himself to fly off

"Ohhhh Sesshy you can do whatever you want to me" Kagome said playing along

"And I will do whatever you want me to do to you" Sesshoumaru said in a sexy tone

"Nooooo, you fucking bastard you put her down nooow" Inuyasha demanded

"Later little boy" Sesshoumaru replied knowing that would set Inuyasha's blood to boil

"Bye Yasha" Kagome said as she, and Sesshoumaru flew off

"Sadistic I love it" Sugimi said, and almost pissed his hakama laughing "Poor Inuyasha"

"Hey Sesshoumaru can I stay at your camp till tomorrow? That'll drive Inuyasha nuts"

"Yes if you wish to, miko you are sadistic I love it" he praised "I was going to take you back later today, but your idea is even better"

The following day Sesshoumaru returned to the village with Kagome, the second Inuyasha saw him he started "What did you do to her? He snapped

"Hm" was Sesshoumaru's only response, and smiled evilly so Inuyasha would think something had happened it worked to well

"What did you do to her? Answer me bastard" Inuyasha demanded

"Gentlemen do not tell" Sesshoumaru replied

"What? What the fuck do you mean gentlemen don't tell?

"Little brother are your ears plugged up? It meant just what it sounded like, gentlemen don't tell such things" Sesshoumaru said in a taunting tone

"Kagome what the fuck is lord butt hole talking about? Inuyasha barked

"Sorry Yash I cant tell you it's private"

"Damn it wench, and dingus I want answers nooow" Inuyasha barked

"I will not divulge such secrets to you, or any other" Sesshoumaru said

"What Sessh said" Kagome added

"Dear kamis the miko is as bad as Sesshoumaru, hehehe" Sugimi thought

"Fuck that shit" Inuyasha screamed

Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru, swiftly wrapping his hands around Sesshoumarus throat, and proceeded to try to choke the life out of him. Sesshoumaru reached out with one hand and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and pushed him back at the same time, Inuyasha was red faced with rage

"Please little brother you could not crack a nut with that weak girly grip of yours" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Say that after I kill ya you prick" Inuyasha snapped, and tightened his grip

"Inuyasha si" Kagome started but did not get to finish

"Oh well now's as good a time as any" Sugimi thought, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha both froze in place when they felt a smack upside their heads "Boo" Sugimi said

"Ahhh" was simultaneously heard from Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, and both jumped slightly

"Hello boys daddy's back" Sugimi said

"What the hell? Inuyasha exclaimed "But how? Who? Where, When?

"1 I am your father, 2 how, and who the kamis. 3 where in the afterlife, duh, when oh it's been days and days now" Sugimi replied

"Hello again father" Sesshoumaru said, he sadistically loved riling Inuyasha

"What? You knew, and I'm just mow finding out" Inuyasha snapped "Well ain't that just fucking peachy"

"Now, now pup mouth" Sugimi scolded in a wise ass tone

"Mouth my ass" Inuyasha retorted

"Why do you have mouth in ass disease son? Sugimi ragged

"Well if I do I got it from you old man" Inuyasha replied

"Yes you got many things from me I imagine" Sugimi answered

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean? Inuyasha barked

"Oh you'll find out in time" Sugimi said

"Inuyasha you giant ass" what no welcome back father? Nice to see you back again" Miroku scolded, then smacked him on the head

"Welcome back lord Sugimi" Miroku, Kagome, and Sango" said in the same breath

"Thank you" but please drop the lord? Call me Sugimi"

"Thank you" they replied

"Ass kissers" Inuyasha wisecracked

"What was that pup? Sugimi scolded, then latched onto one of Inuyasha's ears forcing him to lower his head, and remain bent over

"Ow, ow, ow, let go ya sadistic old goat" Inuyasha whined

"Let go what? Sugimi asked

"Ear, let go of ear" Inuyasha answered

"Let go what?

"Release my ear from your paw, let go, growl" Inuyasha responded

"Let go what? Sugimi taunted waiting for one specific word

"Oh come on dad let go, damn it"

"That's it the magic word" Sugimi said, and let go

"Magic word? What the hell are you talking about? I think your brains broken or something" did your mother drop you on your head when you were born? Inuyasha wisecracked

"No she did not, and the magic word is dad, smart ass" Sugimi answered

"Ah bite me"

"Don't tempt me pup" Sugimi said, then smiled evilly "So tell me when are you going to mate this beautiful miko? Sugimi asked with his hand on Kagome's shoulder

"Gulp, oh shit" Chalk white faced shocked Inuyasha said "I, I, I oh crap" he got out and ran

"He is just to easy" Sugimi said "P, Plus he's the whitest hanyou I've e, ever seen" he choked out between laughs

"D, did you see his face when Sugimi asked when h, he was going to mate Kagome? That was beautiful" Miroku got out

"Yeah I thought he was going to s, shit a brick" Sango managed to say

"Father you are a true artist" Sesshoumaru praised then went back to laughing

"Well no need to worry about that happening" Kagome commented

"And why not little one? Sugimi asked

"No offense, but he likes clay girls" Kagome replied

"Yes Sesshoumaru has explained the clay abomination to me, positively revolting" Sugimi said

**Comfort under the moonlight, Sugimi's offer, Inuyasha's protest**

"I'll be back I'm going for a walk" Kagome said, then turned and left

After dinner that night Kagome went for a walk, once she found the part of the forest she liked she stopped, then sat on an old very wide flat rock beneath an ancient tree, as she sat gazing up at the stars, a sadness engulfed her. She did not know that she was followed until she sensed a presence coming close to where she sat, senseing no danger she remained as she was

"So miko what saddens you so? His deep sexy voice asked

"Hi Sugimi" she said, without turning to look at him "It's nothing"

"If it were nothing you would feel no sadness over it" now what is it that has such a lovely young woman in such a saddened state? He gently asked "Turn around Kagome I wish to see your face when you reply" she did

"No matter what she does he remains blind" Kagome answered

"Are you speaking of the clay one?

"Even after she tri" she started but stopped

Sensing something he did not know about was going on he decided to find out "Miko what is it that you are not telling? Is there something concerning the clay one, and my son that I do not know? You can tell me anything, I will not tell anyone" Sugimi said, and sat down next to her

"Well there is one thing that is not known by my other companions, and a thing Sango would kill him for" Kagome responded

"And that is?

"We worked hard, and almost died many times to regain the lost jewel shards, when I put them together the joined as one, I had a large chunk of the jewel around my neck. Kikyo tried to kill me, took it, then gave it to Naraku, and he in turn killed many innocent people with it"

"I see that I did not know" Sugimi said "Go on"

"The part that kills me the most is that even after all this, and her trying to kill and drag him to hell with her. Inuyasha still clings to her as if she'd done nothing" Kagome said

"Be assured if she tries such a thing while I am around I will not hesitate to kill her myself, and Inuyasha cannot, nor will I allow him to stop me, how he could even continue to care in any way for such a vile creature is unfathomable"

What they did not know is that another who also had no knowledge of this was listening "So that is how it is" hah? Sesshoumaru thought "And will not hesitate to kill her either father"

"Many times before I wished he were more like Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru would never have forgiven, trusted or loved her after that" Kagome said

In his mind Sesshoumaru gasped "Wow miko such praise, thank you, I shall watch over you in fathers absence" he thought

"No my dear, the second Sesshoumaru was freed from being arrowed to the tree he would have found, and immediately ended her" Sugimi said with a smirk

"At least Sesshoumaru's honest if he wants you dead he just kills you, and is done with it" she said and grinned "But Inuyasha never wi" she started but cut herself off "Ah forget it" and sadness took her again

"Inuyasha though it pains me a bit to say it is no good for you little one. You need a mate who loves, and cherishes you, and only you" Sugimi said, then put his arms around her, then put her head on his chest, she calmed, and grew content in his calming, relaxing embrace

"I wish, Kouga does"

"Do you not like the wolf prince? He asked

"Yes like and love" Kagome answered

"Then I do not see a problem, you should tell him of your feelings"

"That's the problem, yes I like, and love Kouga, but only as a brother, and friend. I feel bad for him I know he hurts" she said with concern

"All things in time little one, you will love, and be loved by another, as will prince Kouga. If you had wanted him I'd have gladly helped you with that" Sugimi told her

"I hope, but after Inuyasha I don't know if I will be able to trust again"

"I believe you will" he said in a comforting tone "Also you need a distraction, let me think I will come up with something constructive"

As promised Sugimi came up with something, it would be a beautiful combination benefit Kagome big time, and yank Inuyasha's chain down, and into the very depths of hell itself, he was soon to be one very fuming hanyou. Sugimi could not wait till breakfast was over to spring it, and Sesshoumaru knowing of it was chomping at the bit

"Do father I can barely stand the suspense, do it father" Sesshoumaru mentally pled, he sneaked into the woods, hid, and waited

"Would you like to train with me? Sugimi asked Kagome

"Really? Surprised Kagome asked

"Yes little one, I assure I do not jest"

"Ok, yes" she replied with a smile

"Good girl Kagome go for it, and if you ever need another sparring partner remember I'm always up for it" Sango told her

"Thanks Sango"

"No way, she's got all she can do to handle a bow and arrow" how the fuck is she going to handle a sword? Inuyasha snapped

"I will train her, and you will not interfere" is that understood? Sugimi said in a commanding tone

"Oh goody, goody, goody" Sesshoumaru said, then actually did a happy dance, that was his reason for hiding "Father did it, thank you daddy, hehehe" the overly happy taiyoukai thought

"She cant" Inuyasha replied

"Gee thanks Inuyasha, as always thanks for nothing" Kagome bit

"Smack him father, spank him with his own sword" pretty please? Sesshoumaru thought

"She is very capable with the right training, perhaps if someone had taken the time a long time ago she'd have learned then, I see great potential" Sugimi said "Now I will say it one last time, and I'll not repeat my self, I will train her, and you will not interfere" is that understood pup? Sugimi repeated

"Don't worry Sugimi if he tries I will knock him out" Sango said with an evil smile

"And I will help her" Miroku added

"She's to weak" thinking he was smart Inuyasha said

"Wait just one minute" Sango yelled, all eyes turned to her "Hey shit head in case you have forgotten, hello demon slayer with combat skills here, also uses sword" Are you calling me weak, because I'm a woman?

"Wel" Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Inuyasha maybe this is what you consider to be strong female, Tries to drag you to hell with her, tries to kill me, steals chunk of shikon jewel from around my neck, gives it to Naraku, then hundreds more people die. Clay bitch aka Kinkyo" Kagome snapped

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Sango bellowed "We knew about the jewel, but you conveniently forgot to mention the attempted murder part, or dragging you to hell part either, which being as stupid as you are is what you deserve"

"Hehehe, this is way better then I had hoped for" Sesshoumaru though

"Sango calm down, I am as pissed as you, but it will do you no good, his skull is to dense even for Hiarikotsu" Miroku said, while wrapping his arms around the dangerously enraged slayer

"Let me go Miroku, I'm not going to waste my time using Hiraikotsu on his stone skull. I'm just gonna kill him, now let go monk" she said while trying to pull away

"Inuyasha you act like a bitch, maybe I should discipline you like one" Sugimi said

"Ah shut up, all of you just shut the fuck up" Inuyasha barked

"See, you see the stupid little fucker is outnumbered and still he doesn't quit" Sango bit

"Shut up you so ignorantly say, I will train the miko, and you won't stop me. And I will teach you something of great value, something you will treasure all of your life" Sugimi said

"Oh" like what old ma" Inuyasha started but never got to finish

As fast as a lightening strike, Sugimi had tetsuseiga out of it's sheath, sat down, held onto, and put Inuyasha over his knee, then proceeded to paddle his ass with his own sword "Owwwww, let go ya old goat" Inuyasha yelled

"Are you learning anything ye? Hmmm? Sugimi ragged

"Ouch, ya ow pain, big fucking whoop, I already ouch know this shit, ow you stupid old codger"

Sesshoumaru came, and not caring this time who saw him _**"I got my wish, I got my wish little brother got his bottom spanked, bottom spanked, bottom spanked by father with his own sword, yay**_" He sang, then did a happy dance

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, killing perfection doing a happy dance, shit the world must be coming to an end. Ok then don't end it yet Sessh wait till I get laid, then do it" Kouga who came to visit joked

"Hehehe, I waited days for this" Sesshoumaru said "Fun is it not? Smack that ass ow, smack that ass ow" he ragged

"Shut up ow, I'll fucking kill you" Inuyasha snarled, then tried to claw Sesshoumaru, but couldn't

"Feh, as if" Sesshoumaru replied imitating Inuyasha's mannerisms, and speach

"Hey dog breath what the hell did you do to piss Sugimi off so bad? Kouga asked

"I want to train the miko, he tried to tell me I cannot, when clearly I am the father, and elder, among other things" sugimi said, then told Kouga the rest

"Hey bone brain, did ya buy your stupidity, or were you born with it?" Kouga needled

"Oh really when you were born your poor mother looked to the heavens, and asked the kamis, why me?" Inuyasha retorted

"And when you were born your angel of a mother stayed drunk on sake for a week because she could not believe the horror known as you" Kouga ragged

"The wolf is as bad as my two twisted pups" Sugimi thought

Sugimi finished and let Inuyasha up, Inuyasha was wobbling, rubbing his rump trying to ease the stinging, for some additional fun Sugimi stood, held the sword up to the sky "Adamant barrra" but was cut off

"Nooooo, ah shit" Inuyasha screamed, then ran

Wind sca" Sugimi said but deliberately didn't finish

"Eeeeeeeee, he's gone nuts" Inuyasha yelled while continuing to run "Dam stupid dogs are all nuts"

"Starting with you dog" Sesshoumaru yelled back, peals of laughter echoed throughout the village

**Training, the kiss, a shocked hanyou, trash talking Sugimi**

They had been training for over a week, Sugimi was quite impressed by, and pleased with his student, she was driven, eager, strong, and willingly put hours into her training. This both surprised, and thrilled Sugimi to no end, he had gained a great sparring partner, friend, and someone to spend time with enjoyably, he and Kagome were just returning from one of their training sessions, they were treated to the beginning of some fun

"Hah? Stupid wolf bet I could teach ya a thing or two about what to do with women" no experience Inuyasha bragged

"Ah shut up mutt you wouldn't know what to do with a pussy if one walked up to you, took your hand, lead you into the woods, laid down and waited for you to take it" Kouga ragged

"Little brother your so cherry if and when you finally bed a female, it will not be you who breaks her barrier, it will be she who breaks yours" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Yes Inuyasha and I hear that it hurts the first time, and sometimes there's a little blood, but don't worry the pain will quickly pass, and you'll be all right" Miroku teased

"Kouga, Sesshoumaro, Miroku? Inuyasha called sweetly

"Yeees" all three answered

"Why don't you three bitches go play yank the log? Inuyasha needled

Reversing Inuyasha's wisecrack, and using it against, him they retaliated "Sorry ugly, but only girls get to play with my man treasure, not you" Kouga ragged

"Although I appreciate romantic attention, I'm afraid like Kouga I have to refuse" Miroku teased "Sango's the only one I want pawing me"

"We're related enough said" Sesshoumaru needled with a sadistic smirk

"You three ain't never even kissed a girl before" have ya? Inuyasha retorted

"I have extensive carnal knowledge of women, but unlike some I choose not to brag about it" Sesshoumaru retorted

"I'm not telling you anything" Kouga said

'You'll have to learn on your own" Miroku replied

"Does he look, and sound as stupid to you, as he does to me? Kagome asked sugimi

"To me more so" Sugimi answered

"Just as I thought nothing" Inuyasha said trying to regain lost ground in the snipe fest

Sugimi made up his mind to really rattle his smart ass pups cage "See numb nuts this is how you do it" Sugimi said, then quickly took Kagome in his arms and gave her the hottest kiss

"_**Daaad **_what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled

"Teaching , and showing you how to kiss, and act with a live woman" Sugimi replied smiling evilly

"Feh I don't need lessons from you old man" Inuyasha cockily retorted

"Apparently you do, the way you push a live woman aside, and chase a lump of clay" Sugimi retorted "Clay pussy has nothing, but live warm pussy ah nothing can surpass it"

"Gulp" they heard from Inuyasha

"Gulp is right pup, didn't think I knew about that" did you? Sugimi responded "You know cold dead clay pussy will freeze you dick off, but live warm pussy you just want to stay in it forever" he said to freak Inuyasha out, and it did beyond all his expectations

"Cough, cough, eeew, dad shut up, shut up, your making my ears bleed, oh I think my brains bleeding to" Inuyasha protested, with his ears pinned against his head, and his hands clamped over them in a desperate attempt to block out all sound

Kagome wanted her slice of revenge pie "Sugimi?

"Yes Kagome? She answered by wrapping her arms around, and kissing Sugimi, a muffled "Hmmm? Was heard from him

"Hey get your lips off each other" Inuyasha barked "Come on break it up, gross"

When they pulled apart "Miko what was that for? Sugimi said with a big grin

"It was so nice I wanted to do it twice, plus Inuyasha really, really desperately needed a second demonstration" she replied

"Yes I agree, however" Sugimi said, then kissed Kagome again, just to rile Inuyasha

"Break it up you two or I'll break it up for you" Inuyasha said "Owww" what the hell was that for? He complained when Sesshoumaru's fist connected with his head

"Because you are an interrupting ass, now shut up, stay there, and watch the demonstration father, and the miko are giving in an attempt to teach you something constructive. Or I will kill you, besides you need to learn if you hold any hopes of getting a woman some day, kamis help her" Sesshoumaru needled

"Yay, more, more, more" the others cheered, and applauded

When they separated "Keep doing that and I'll have to marry you, and make an honest man out of you" Kagome teased

"Like I need this shit, when I already know what the fuck to do" Inuyasha bit

Sugimi really wanted to send Inuyasha over the edge so he did it "Oh I love pussy, and pussy loves me, and together we are so happy, I'm a lucky doggie. We rode each other all night long, that's why now I sing this happy song"

"I second that" Miroku said raising a hand in agreement

"Little brother you could learn a lot from father" Sesshoumaru needled

"Up yours fluffy" Inuyasha shot back "Hentai's, gods damned hentai's, I'm surrounded by fucking hentai's"

"Want your lovely fluffy fur outfit again? Fluffyyasha" Sesshoumaru taunted

"You, you did that to me? Inuyasha snapped

"Duh" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "That is what you get for calling me fluffy, I was there and heard the whole thing"

"Ah crap" Inuyasha exclaimed "Hey wait a minute you've been watching me? Stalking me?

"No I was simply passing by and heard you" Sesshoumaru said "And you looked absolutely dreamy in your pretty little furs, fluffy puppy"

"Shut up bastard" Inuyasha snapped "Geez wench see what you started with that fucking name of yours"

"I cant help it if your such a cute wittle puppy" Kagome taunted

"I hate you people" Inuyasha whined "Oh great the wimpy wolf" what the hell are you doing here

"Shut up loveless" Kouga retorted

"Somebody needs some lovin" Miroku ragged

"Yup and he ain't gonna get none with that attitude, somebody needs to get laid bad" Kouga added

"Yes so true, saw the wood in and out, in and out" Sugimi needled "You need a good stiff saw to get the job done right"

"Ah yes pole in the hole, and you know what they say" Sesshoumaru said

"Do tell us? Miroku, Kouga, and Sugimi playing along asked

"If often you slide the pole up and down, you'll never wear a frown" Sesshoumaru replied smiling sadistically

"Ughhhhh, fucking sick perverted hentai freaks" Inuyasha insulted

"Up yours, I like to take Gimi for a walk, and if their happens to be a fur piece there that wants to be his playmate" then who am I to deny him? Sugimi taunted

"Yes father I quite agree, I to like to let king Maru out so he can go run around, and play with the little mink coats" Sesshoumaru ragged

"I to do enjoy letting Roku go exploring, he loves swimming in the hot springs, and rivers searching for, and often finding fur covered playmates" Miroku teased

'Yep I just love taking wolfy out hunting often, fur pelts are his favorite prey" Kouga teased

"Oh my gods do you people, I mean idiots ever shut up? Your disgusting" Inuyasha scolded

"Gentlemen what do you say we take Gimi, Wolfy, King Maru, and Roku out, then take them for a walk? Sugimi said

Playing along "Yes" Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku agreed

"Very well men, lets take them out, shall we? Sugimi asked, Sugimi, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku put their hands on their crotches, and pretended like the were going to take their shafts out "Ok boys on three, one, two, thre" he started but was cut off

"Eeeeeeeew" Inuyasha shrieked "Oh my gods, pigs, fucking sickos" he yelled and turned to run

"Aw come on Yasha honey don't wuss out now" Kagome teased

"Stay, and take your's out to, then we can all compare them and see which of us has the biggest one" Sugimi said, after he finished that, Inuyasha's face, ears, and neck swiftly turned flaming red "Or are you to chicken?

Playing along, Sango, and Kagome chanted "Take them out, take them out, we want to see take them out"

"Eeeeeee" Inuyasha screeched turned and ran "Perverted wenches, sick bastards" after he was gone they all but choked laughing

"Poor fucker will probably be scarred for life" Sugimi commented

"Better him then us" Miroku said

"Awww poor little Weaselyasha I almost feel sorry for him, nah, no I don't" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Poor mutt, but shit that was fun" Kouga commented

"Sugimi you are the sickest man on earth, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru follow after you" Kagome said smiling

"I know, hehehe, and thank you" he replied smiling evilly

"Thank you father the paddling with his own sword was my favorite part" Sesshoumaru said

**While the hanyou's away the taiyoukai will play, a taste of things to come**

"Miko I wish to speak with you" please come with me? Sugimi asked

"Ok sensei" she teased and followed him into the forest until he came to a stop, then turned and faced with a serious face "Sugimi what is it?

In a flash his lips were on hers, it was their first time alone kiss, he coaxed her lips apart by gently nudging them with his tongue, the second she granted him access he dove in, and began his exploration, and at the same time released a groan of pleasure. The nimble little minx attacked his tongue with her own, reached up and untied his top knot releasing his hair to fall around them like a curtain of silver, and was massaging his scalp at the same time, after some time had passed they stopped, and pulled apart panting

With her face cupped in his hands, and eyes locked on hers "I wanted Inuyasha gone before I did this, then he cannot interfere before I have chance to. Kagome I wish to court you" would you allow it? Sugimi asked

"For real? Kagome teased

"Miko, growl"

"OK seriously yes Sugimi I would like that very much"

"Before we begin there are a few things you need to know about Inu's, we are by nature very jealous, possessive, and extremely protective of our intendeds, and mates, but we are also very affectionate, loyal, loving, gentle, and we mate for life. When we mate we mark our intended with a bite on the neck above the pulse point on the left side during the height of the pairs sexual ecstasy, and once it is done it cannot be reversed, if one dies the other immediately follows" he explained

"Well without my mate I would have no wish to live" Kagome answered

"Miko you never cease to amaze me, also while I am courting you there will be gifts, and pleasures"

"Gifts? And pleasures, what kind of pleasures? Kagome inquired

"Bathing together, grooming each other, or what other forms of pleasures we choose to give one another" Sugimi answered with a sneaky grin

"Uh oh Sugimi what are you up to?

**Lemon starts**

Before Kagome could breathe her next breath she was on the ground, her skirt hiked up around her waist, hands were holding her hips in place, and Sugimi's tongue giving her the most intimate massage of her life. When it began plunging in and out, making sure every thrust was against her sweet spot it did not take long for him to reach his goal

"_**Ugh Su, Sugimi" **_Kagome called out with her first male given orgasm

"Pleasure miko" Sugimi said

"Damn you could at least warn a girl first" she teased

"Yes and if I had warned you first then that would have ruined the element of surprise" he said

"Can I have a kiss please? She asked

"Anything you want"

He was so busy kissing her that he did not notice when she untied, and opened his hakama, next he felt his hakama, and fundoshi being simultaneously pulled down fast, he was pushed onto his back. Then something warm and wonderful engulf his large shaft. It was like the softest silk against his skin, it was far to long for her to take all of it into her mouth so she wrapped one hand around the base of it, then with her hand and mouth at the same time moved up and down him to paradise

Sugimi lay with his hands at his sides, claws dug into the ground, the pressure inside building up to a near unbearable level "Ahhhhh gods Kagome" he got out when she massaged his balls with her free hand, it hit _**"Yes Kagomeeeee"**_

**Lemon ends**

"Pleasure Sugimi" she teased

"Woman you are an assassin sent from acuma to taunt, pleasure, then kill me" he teased

"If so I need a pay raise" she joked "But I do love, and enjoy my work, and you did start the whole thing"

"So I have just learned" he replied, and yes I did start it, and shall do so again" he said with a cocky grin, the same cocky grin Inuyasha wears

"Huh now I see where he gets it from" Kagome mentioned

"Who? Sugimi questioned

"Inuyasha"

"Woman you mention my son at a time like this? While your with me like this" He said feeling jealousy beginning to rise

"No nothing like that my doesn't need to be jealous Inu, that cocky grin he always has especially when he does something, he gets it from you" she said

"Oh, now as I was saying I shall start it again" he said with that same cocky grin

"I love that grin of yours" She said "But no more snacking for you"

"Miko you are sadistically cruel" he said "Hm we need to come to some type of agreement" if she only knew

"Like what? Then said nothing more, instead he was on her again snacking

"Damn it Sugimi another sneak attac" she didn't finish "Uh Sugimi that feels good"

**Courting, keeping a secret, the hunt, sexy bait**

The courting process had begun, Sugimi, and Kagome would go for their training, afterward they'd hold each other, kiss, and spend time together, he was a very romantic, kind, caring Inu. She had never felt more protected, or safe in all her life as she did with him. She had to tell him, but first she had to work up the courage to do it, she was snapped out of her train of thought

"Kagome?

"Yes?

"I want to keep our courtship a secret for a short time, I am very happy, and have no wish for Inuyasha to put me in a foul mood with his interfering, especially after I have only been back such a short time" Sugimi explained

"Yeah I know he can be a real wet blanket sometimes"

"I am glad you understand, and did not get mad at me, I almost feared for what your reaction might be" he replied

"Why? She teased "Never fear your twice my size and can take me easy" she joked playfully batting her eyes at him

"I'll take you in time, I have no wish to rush things" he teased,

Kagome found herself on her back with her big Inu perched over her, staring into her eyes, she cupped his face in her hands, and her eyes were so intense, he'd never seen a look quite like this one from her before. After what felt like forever in heaven she had finally worked up the courage she needed to do it

"I love you" she said, not expecting that he was surprised

"And I you, my future mate to be"

"Hah, is that your way of asking me to be your mate? She asked

"It is"

"Give me a year and I'll get back to you then"

"Growl" was his reply

"Got ya, my answer is yes" she said in a playful tone

"Teasing, tormenting little minx" He replied "I think I need to teach you a lesson" Sugimi smiled evilly after saying that

"Uh oh" Sugimi w, what are you up to?

"Why miko I am heartsick to think that you believe that I have anything other then pure intentions"

"N, no I just know what a big sneaky Inu you are" she said as Sugimi continued stalking forward "W, what are you going to do?

"Hehehe" he laughed

Kagome scrambled to get away from the big devious Inu, she finally was able to run, little did she know that instigating a chase from an Inu was part of the mating ritual. Sugimi licked his lips, a hunter by nature, and lover of a good chase he let his prey get ahead he did not want to catch her to quickly that would spoil the fun, after a few minutes he gave chase he had a surprise for his little vixen

Kagome hid under thick bushes and plants, Sugimi patiently, and slowly stalked forward, then turned in the opposite direction to make her think he thought she had went the other way. Kagome was elated and took this golden opportunity and ran like hell, as soon as she was a good distance away he began the chase again, his adrenalin rush was high, and his arousal began kicking in big time

"That rat is relentless" Kagome thought "Maybe I can throw him off my trail"

Smiling evilly she put her sneaky plan into action, yes little miss wise ass had the perfect first piece of torturous bait for her poor unsuspecting Inu, she slipped her bra off, and hung it on a bush, then fake sneezed. Sugimi took the bait then bolted in that direction, and she took off in the other, when he arrived in her former hiding place he found the bra, then smirked, the wind shifted and he picked up her scent again, then headed off in that direction

"Ohhh miko of mine? I'm coming for you" he taunted

"Ah crap, damn that canine sense of smell of his" she mumbled

Once again Sugimi followed in the direction of his little temptress, only this time he found her socks sitting on a rock, and he was as hard as that rock, and aching with need for release, this chase was only increasing it. Kagome was gone again he tracked her down and was hot on her trail, he tracked her to a tree, and hanging from a low branch were her red lace panties, which he quickly grabbed, sniffed deeply inhaling the scent

"So she wants to play it that way does she, then play we shall" he thought

Sugimi was patient if nothing else he would not take her until the time was right, but he would however have lots of fun in the meantime, putting his nose to the air he quickly scented the air she wasn't far from a near by hot spring. A big smirk covered his handsome face, he was about to give his little female the shock of her life, he made his way toward her grinning madly, not wanting her to hear him as he neared the location he removed his armor and quietly set it down

**Lemon starts**

Faster then she could draw her next breath she was naked as the day she was born, in the hot spring, with her back against Sugimi's bare chest, and naked body, with his hardened rod poking her rear end. His left arm was around her, while that hand felt her breasts, and his right hand was between her legs relentlessly pleasuring her, the pressure within her built up she to an all time high, then like a volcano she erupted, calling out his name in total ecstasy

She turned to face her sexy taiyoukai to see his eyes lit with joy, and a smile graced his lips, she put her hands on his shoulders, Sugimi gently took her breasts in his warm hands, kissed, lapped at, then took her already hardened nipples one at a time into his hot mouth, and suckled. She was about to speak when all at the same time she felt his lips on hers, hands on her round butt holding her to him

And his hard length slide between her wet folds, she kept her thighs closed to hold him in place, then he began moving back and forth, the friction of his shaft sliding against her pearl drove her into another frenzy of lust, just as having her wrapped around him did the same to him. She began meeting him thrust for thrust when a release took her over the edge this egged him on all the more

As his length became coated in her releases which seemed to follow one after another, his arousal, and excitement grew to a sweet fevered torment, she pulled him into her harder wanting him to join her in her coming release. Then Sugimi quickened his pace, he was moving at inhuman speed, and that brought about their simultaneous explosions, they tore their lips form each other

"_**Gods Sugimiiiii"**_

"_**Kagome" **_both called out while hitting their peaks, they fell limp in each others arms

"Sugimi that felt wonderful"

"Thank you my miko I needed that, if it's this good without even being inside you yet then it ought to be paradise when I take you"

"We can do that after we wait three years" she teased

"Growl, really little vixen I am not done with you yet" he said in a sneaky tone

It was in that moment that she noticed he was hard, he started pumping torturously slow, and it had the affect he wanted it drove he insane with need, she started trying to move against him, but he held her hips in place, which increased her need to seek relief. He felt her sweet spot begin to twitch against his length he knew she was building up to another climax

"Please Sugimi faster?

"Please what? He teased

"Damn you, you torturous dog, faster, harder" please, I cant take anymore?"

"Remember you asked for it" he moved with demonic speed, and received what was music to his ears

"_**Yes oh gods yes"**_

"_**Ah miko" **_both exclaimed while climaxing, they continued like this for the longest time

**Lemon ends**

Sugimi had Kagome seated between his legs while they sat in the hot spring water, he washed her hair, then let her wash his, they took turns washing, and grooming one another. He buried his nose in, and nuzzled her neck, each touch the two gave each other sent a spark throughout their bodies, their bond had become so strong

"Now miko what were you saying about waiting three years to mate?

"Hehehe, got a rise out of you" hah? She teased

"Evil woman" he replied

"Aw poor little Gimi believed it and got all upset, let me make it better" Kagome teased, then reached up and started massaging both ears

"Ah miko if I were you I'd stop now" he warned

"Or what" you'll tickle me to death" she said, and continued, she was about to find out why you should never rub an Inu's ears

"You were warned" he said, and before she knew it he was between her legs again pumping like mad

**Courting announcment, Inuyasha's shock, the groping miko**

Kagome and Sugimi returned from practice, but this time was not like the others it was very different, this time Sugimi returned carrying Kagome over his shoulder, and had his large long hand nicely positioned on her ass, and she wasn't protesting. All eyes went wide but none wider then Inuyasha's, Miroku had a big wide knowing lecherous grin plastered on his face, Inuyasha looked like he was going to drop dead which had Sugimi smiling from ear to ear

"Daaaaaaad, what the fuck do you think your doing? You are supposed to be training not groping her, ya old pervert" Inuyasha said after regaining his ability to speak

"Hehehe" Miroku laughed his ass off "Good going Sugimi, nice to have a fellow butt lover around"

"Sweet an ass massage" Sango ragged

"Hm seems father is a butt connoisseur" Sesshoumaru joked, seeing the look of horror on Inuyasha's face at his statementhe decided to rile him more "Yes a connoisseur of miko butt, a proud thing to be" that stoked the fire

"Sugimi was enjoying the tortured look on his youngest pups face "Inuyasha is there a problem of which I have not been mad aware of? Sugimi asked feigning ignorance

"Your hand, Kagome's ass, dirty dog" Inuyasha got out

"A hand on an ass you say" Sugimi needled

"Dog, hand, ass, Kagome" Inuyasha said

"What is this dog, hand, ass, Kagome you speak of? I do not believe I have heard of such a thing before" Sugimi teased the others held back stifled laughs

"You heard me ya old goat, your hand on Kagome's ass, get it off now" Inuyasha barked

"Oh this lovely full, round, bitable ass, yes son it's my ass, all mine" Sugimi stated

"No it ain't it's Kagome's ass, ya dirty perverted, hentai dog, jeez a pervert my own father a gods damned pervert"

"Inuyasha? Sugimi said

"Yeah what you sicko?

"Were courting, Kagome is my intended" Sugimi announced

"Wh, whaaaaaaat? Oh you have got to be shitting me" Inuyasha screeched for all to hear

"No fool I am very serious" Sugimi answered

"Yes Inuyasha Sugimi speaks the truth, and he can touch me any way he wants to, his hands are amazing oh the things they do to a girl" Kagome added to bug him "And we've been courting for a while now"

"Oh this cannot be real, I'm in an alternate universe, ya that's what it is" Inuyasha said, closed, then rubbed his eyes, and opened them "Ahhhhh fuck it's real, the horror"

"Ah hahahahaha" the others who had been holding back burst out laughing

"L, l, Little brother father cannot help it he likes a, ass" Sesshoumaru joked

"Inu, Inuyasha Sugimi loves pussy, and pussy loves him" Miroku gasped out

"Yes son what the monk said" Sugimi said riding on Miroku's joke

"Hey Y, Y, Yasha l, look" laughing Sango got out pointing to Kagome

Inuyasha looked, and Sugimi turned so he could see, while still draped over Sugimi's shoulder Kagome with both hands was gently squeezing his butt cheeks, and wearing a big lecherous grin that rivaled Miroku's. The poor hanyou's eyes widened to the size of saucers, along with a look of shocked horror that covered his face, then he gasped in disbelief, he stood there in silence for a few seconds, while Kagome continued having fun

"Jeez wench you're a bigger fucking perv then dad, and Miroku rolled into one" Inuyasha said

"What? A nice ass like this needs lots of love, and attention" Kagome ragged "Ooo I just wanna give it a nice bite, slurp"

"Y, you tell him Kags" Sango got out between laughs

Just to torment Inuyasha more "She does have a nice touch, the things she does to a man" Sugimi teased

"Ohhh kamis take me now" Inuyasha whined "This is a joke, another one of your sick jokes"

Sugimi set Kagome down onto her feet in front of him, he held her head in his hands, before he could lean in far enough to do it, Kagome had her lips over his in a hot kiss. To drive Inuyasha batty Sugimi put his tongue in her mouth, she repeated his actions

"Eeeeeeew dads lips, lips of dad on Kagome, gross" Inuyasha said

Sugimi lifted one hand up and gave Inuyasha the finger, then put it back on Kagome's waist, all without breaking the kiss "Ewwww hanyou farts, farts of hanyou" Sango ragged

'Yeah and you can kiss it wench" Inuyasha retorted "And I did not fart"

"I woundn't dream of stealing your job" Sango answered "Sir farts a lot"

**Gifts, new clothes, naughty taiyoukai**

As a courting gift Sugimi gave Kagome a package, and when she opened it she saw a beautiful silk rose red kimono, and black shoes she was surprised and loved it. The following day he gave her a light blue kimono, her face lit with a smile as bright as the sun and this pleased him beyong imagining

"Thank you Sugimi you have excellent taste" Kagome complimented

"Your welcome, I thought you might like it" he replied "Now other males cannot gaze upon that which is mine, and for my eyes only"

"What? she said "What do you mean by that?

"You heard me clearly" Sugimi said

"Fuck you"

"I will if you want me to" he replied "I could teach you a few things as well, fun things"

"Ooooo your such a perv" she said "What did Miroku give you lessons?

"Yes only for you" Sugimi replied with a wicked grin "And no the monk did not teach me, you forget dear that although I am only 30 in human years, in demon years I am far older, and had extensive knowledge before meeting the monk"

"Oh my kamis this cannot be my father" wide eyed Sesshoumaru thought, shocked because he'd never heard his father speak to a woman in such a way "And the miko that was unexpected"

"Dad you're a fucking dirty dog"

"A dirty dog is a happy dog, a restrained dog such as yourself has no fun" Sugimi retorted

"Whoa" Sango, Miroku, and Sessshoumar exclaimed

"Inuyasha hasn't anyone had the talk with you,? You know explained the machaiics of male, and female parts, and how to use them" Sugimi taunted

"Oh shut it ya old goat"

"You know Inuyasha I could help you with that, me being a man of the world and all that" Miroku ragged

"Yeah and I'll explain about girl parts" Sango teased

"You all suck, I already know all that bullshit" Inuyasha snapped "So shut up, and get off my damn back" will ya?

Sugimi's next gift was pale ping silk Kimono, with silver crescent moon, on a silver chain, Kagome's eyes bugged out with surprised, she thanked her taiyoukai, threw herself into Sugimi's arms, then kissed him senseless. Inuyasha wanted to have some fun, and bust his fathers chops at the same time

"Hey dad?

"Hm" was Sugimi's muffled response because his lips were still joined to Kagome's

"Ya growing wood?

"Uh oh" Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku said in the same breath

Sugimi pulled back from Kagome a little "Growing wood you ask, no but I am about to cut some" he said, then smirked

Sugimi flexed his claws, and gave Inuysha a wicked, devious look that sent a shiver down his spine, the nervous wanting to escape hanyou was scheming on how to make his escape before his father pounced on him. While Inuyasha was lost in thought Sugimi pounced on him, Inuyasha squealed when he felt his father pounce , but it was far to late

"Hello pup" Sugimi greeted in a taunting tone

"Dad whatever your up to don't do it"

Sugimi laughed sadistically, then grabbed what he had his eyes on, holding Inuyasha by the back of his haori collar, and pulling Inuyasha along with him. Then sugimi reached for and grabbed the object of his affection, when he saw what it was in his fathers hand, he audibly gulped, Sugimi held up the wood cutters axe, then teasingly batted his eyes at Inuyasha

"Remember I did say I was going to cut wood" didn't I? Sugimi teased

Sugimi dropped Inuyasha on his ass "Ohhhhh no" he said "Shit I'm outta here" and ran

"Father you are a sick man" Sesshoumaru commented with a grin

"Why thank you son all compliments gratefully" Sugimi said

"Sugimi are you going to follow after him? Sesshoumaru asked

"Nah let him run as panicked as he is it'll be a while before he figures out that I'm not behind him" Sugimi answered "But then I give the boy a little incentive"

He used his powers to create a realistic looking illusion of himself to make Inuyasha see him giving chase, Inuyasha sensed his fathers presence and ran faster "Sugimi you are so deliciously evil I cannot believe it" Kagome joked

"Speaking of evil miko" he said then winked, Kagome ran

**An old fashioned taiyoukai, a modern liberated woman, battle of wills**

"What is this? Why do you wear this? This green part barely covers your backside, and front parts" Sugimi questioned

"Skirt, it is called a skirt, in my time it's a school uniform" she replied

"I mean no disrespect but this skirt as you call it is indecent, you are showing other males what is mine" Sugimi protested

"Well it's not my fault if they have eyes, you'll have to take that up with the kamis" She countered

"Father you poor fool" Sesshoumaru thought

"Shit Sessh dad just dug his own grave, climbed in, and buried himself" Inuyasha said

"Little brother this is going to a royal battle aka Inu miko war"

"Miko why do you not wear a kimono, or clothes like the other women here do? Sugimi questioned

"Oh shit Sessh pops does not know what he just got himself in to" Inuyasha said

"Indeed little brother, this should be fun to watch" Sesshoumaru replied

"Poor dumb bastard, he don't know Kagome like we do" Inuyasha added "Hehehe"

"Because this is how we dress 500 years in the future" Kagome answered

"My miko in this era women dress appropriately" Sugimi said "Not that I mind the sight of those beautiful legs of yours"

"The women of my time are different, this is how we dress, and we do not depend on a man to take care of us, ya leg watching letch"

"Yes and I am the only leg watching letch who will watch your legs" He wisecracked "It my duty to provide for my mate, and any pups that come" Sugimi argued "And if it is a letch I am considered to be for my admiration of such beauty, then I proudly accept the title as such"

"Well in my time women work, and take care of themselves. Get that through your thick head" Kagome said in a frustrated tone

"Do the men in your era not take care of their women? Sugimi asked

"Ooooooo" She groaned in total frustration "Blasted males" she mumbled, Sugimi chuckled well pleased with himself that he'd gotten a rise out of the fiery little woman

"Ooooo blasted males" he mimicked just to further annoy his miko

"So he thinks he's funny hah, I know one place he cant go, hehehe" Kagome thought, she ran like hell, then jumped into the well, and was gone

"Forget it dad you'll never get through, only me and Kagome can" Inuyasha said "Guess your stuck here waiting till she get's back" Inuyasha wore a smug grin

"Hm" was Sugimi's reply

"Aw come on pop, it wont be so bad you can spend some time alone with your pups" Inuyasha said

Sugimi walked over to the well, looked it over, then down inside it, and sniffed. "Interesting a time portal" He said "Tell me son exactly where does this portal take my miko?

"Five hundred years into the future" Inuyasha answered "On the other side the well is inside a well house, but you can't get through, sorry dad" he was mentally laughing his ass off, Sesshoumaru simply observed in silence

"I see" Sugimi said, smirked, jumped in, and in a flash he was gone

"What? How the hell? Inuyasha shouted

"Strange" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh I gotta see this" Inuyasha gloated with a smile "Sessh tell ya what happened when I get back"

"I will be waiting, I to am curious"

Inuyasha leapt in "What the fuck? He yelled

"What is it little brother?

"I cant get through" Inuyasha replied, Sesshoumaru reached down and helped him out

"Father is full of surprises" Sesshoumaru commented "What did you find?

"A barrier, the miserable old goat put up a freaking barrier"

"There is nothing we can do but wait" Sesshoumaru said

"Yeah but now I cant see nothing, I wanna see, damn it I wanna see, rotten old goat I wanna see" Inuyasha complained while throwing a tantrum, and stomping his feet like a child, it immensely amused Sesshoumaru to no end

"Little brother calm yourself you act like a spoiled child" Sesshoumaru scolded

"Ah bite me" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Oh well might as well have some fun" Sesshoumaru thought

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was in his dog form but only a large sized dog, seeing this Inuyasha went wide eyed, he gulped, then slowly started backing away from his elder brother who was wearing a big doggie smirk. Sesshoumaru slowly stalked forward with a look of deviousness in his eyes

"No Sessh you wouldn't, I was just kidding" you wouldn't really bite me, would you? Panicking Inuyasha asked

"Growl, woof, woof" was Sesshoumaru's response

"Ah shit" Inuyasha said then ran like hell

'Hehehe, this ought to be fun, and kill time until father's return" Sesshoumaru thought as he began the chase

**Surprise, unexpected visitor, a special night**

Meanwhile in Kagome's time "Hehehe, I escaped the dog, he'll never get me now"

Kagome mentally gloated

Faster then she could blink long strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she knew those arms but could not believe it was real, thinking it was her wild imagination she closed her eyes, and waited, then opened them again thinking it would be gone. She looked down only to see that it was very real, her taiyoukai had indeed made it through the well, and had her locked in his arms

"Thought you could escape me that easily did you" Sugimi said "And Inuyasha cannot get through to this for I have put up a barrier, I will have no interruptions this night"

"Oh" and why is that? She asked

"I have plans, and there is also a barrier around this well house of yours, no one may enter, or leave it" he told her

"Wha? She started to ask, but was cut off by a warm pair of lips locked onto hers "Hmmm" she moaned

**Lemon starts**

Kagome felt her clothes being sliced off by his claws, but she was to lost in him to even notice, or care about anything else, he was soon naked. He laid her on top of his clothes. Then at the same time kissed, and his rod entered her hot sheath, taking her virginity, she only slightly flinched at the small pinch she felt when her barrier broke, he stilled and waited for her to adjust to the invasion inside her

She quickly signaled him to move by raising her hips, and he happily obliged "Mine now and forever" he growled in a possessive tone

"My Sugimi" she responded

"Gods woman your so hot"

"F, faster" she gasped, he obliged "Su, ah Sugimi"

He moved faster, and she clinched her inner wall muscles around his length to drive him crazy, and it worked he groaned heavily, he sped up his pace, and soon at the peak of ecstasy she was calling his name. he trailed kisses on both sides of her neck which turned her on even more, when he felt her heat up his lips took hers, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, wild with passion, and wanton lust she bucked beneath him, he slid one hand under her ass holding her in place while she exploded, again and again

His turn was nearing "Oh Sugimi right there don't stop" she cried out when the position he kept her in made every thrust hit her sensitive spot "Yes oh yes"

"_**Ughhhhhhh" **_both cried with their shared climaxes

Next she felt his fangs pierce her skin above her pulse point on the left side of her neck, she felt strange, powerful, and changes taking place, and she followed her new instincts and let her newly formed fangs sink into his neck. Even after their climaxes had ended he was still hard, and continued, he continually pulled her over the edge, and into the depths of ecstasy, and orgasmic bliss with him repeatedly

**Lemon ends**

"Damn you Sugimi you sliced my school uniform off" now what the hell am I gonna wear? I cant go into my house , or back to your time like this" Kagome griped

"Well you could always wear this" he said, then handed her the red kimono he had given her

"You rat you had it with you this whole time"

"Uh ha" was his reply "And you will not wear that horrid thing called a school uniform again, it is to ugly for, and does not do a beauty like you justice" He praised

"Thank you, you big sneaky Inu" she said, then put it on "Okay time to meet my family, and tell them we're mated" they went into Kagome's house, Kagome's mother loved the kimono

They stayed with, and visited Kagome's family for a few days, her family loved, and welcomed Sugimi with open arms, and warm hearts, and he was quite fond of his new family as well. A few days later they went back to the feudal era, where they saw patiently waiting Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru who had been awaiting their return, then wise ass Inuyasha started the ball rolling

"Kagsy chopped daddy's wood, like we all knew she could" Inuyasha ragged

"Father sawed the log now his head's no longer in a fog" Sesshoumaru razzed

"Who's first? Sugimi asked while cracking his knuckles, and watched as his sons tripped over each other trying to escape him "Ah never fails,hehehe"

"Sugimi my mate" what's say while the boys are busy we go have some fun? Kagome asked, without a word he scooped her up, and flew off


End file.
